Guru X Murid
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Masker Kakashi sedikit berkerut ke atas, menandakan seringai maut terpampang di dalamnya. "Kukuku...'Menyerang' seorang seme itu tak baik loh, Naru-chan..." kata Kakashi dengan nada sangat menggoda, tepat di telinga kiri Naruto. BL, rnr pliiiisss!


Halo? Ini Neng lagi… kukuku—… salam kenal...

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya Neng. Mas Kishi, Neng pinjem charanya buat neng mainin ya…

**Pairing :** KakaNaru

**Genre :** Romance / Humor

**Rate :** T

**Warning :**

BL *Kukuku—*

Guru x murid (brati Pedo?) o.O

OOC, terutama Kakashi. Typos.

Begitulah, jangan paksakan membaca ini, bila kamu tidak suka warning di atas. Neng emang suka ama hubungan yang nggak biasa kayak gini. Kukuku...

Sungguh, neng tak mau ada yang luka karena membaca tulisan neng.

**Summary : **Masker Kakashi sedikit berkerut ke atas, menandakan seringai maut terpampang di dalamnya. "Kukuku…'Menyerang' seorang seme itu tak baik loh, Naru-chan…" kata Kakashi dengan nada sangat menggoda, tepat di telinga kiri Naruto. BL, rnr pliiiisss!

**.**

**Neng, dengan:**

**.**

**Guru X Murid**

"Sasuke." gumam bocah Kyuubi satu ini. Kini ia tengah kalut, duduk sendiri di pinggir atap apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia biarkan kakinya tergantung di pinggiran, dan tangan tergeletak lemah di kedua pahanya. Ia sedang berpikir keras tentang Uchiha muda satu itu. Bagaimana cara menyeret pulang sahabatnya, yang sudah dianggap buron kelas S oleh para Kage juga seantero Negara Hi itu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu mendekat ke telinga Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto".

"KYAAAA!" teriak bocah hiper aktif ini, kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu.

BRAK- Naruto pun jatuh.

DUG- punggungnya medarat di genteng lantai satu(apartemen Naruto di lantai dua).

KRESEK- karena atap itu miring, badan Naruto terseret ke bawah, dan…

BRUK! Naruto jatuh ke tanah.

"AAAWW!" teriak Naruto, kesakitan. Ia jatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kakinya mengangkang ke atas. Sungguh posisi yang —err menggoda! Setidaknya untuk orang mesum yang tadi mengagetkannya.

Bocah kuning ini pun bangun sambil mengelus-elus benjolan besar di kepalanya. Kemudian ia mendongak untuk melihat makhluk macam apa yang telah memberinya _Door press_ itu. Makhluk yang akan segera mendapat 'ucapan terimakasih' darinya.

"Kakashi-senseeee!" panggil suara Naruto —yang sekali lagi— menurut pria dengan buku oranye di tangannya itu terdengar serak-serak seksi.

"Yere-yere… gomen, Naru-chan".

Hap! Hap! Naruto naik, kembali ke tempaatnya tadi.

Tap- ia mendarat tepat di depan pria berambut putih itu. Segera setelahnya, ia layangkan bogem mentah menuju muka bermasker sang pengganggu. Namun sayang seribu sayang, guru mesum ini lebih lihai darinya. Cepat kilat, Kakashi menggeser badannya selangkah ke kanan. Hingga Naruto hanya meninju ruang kosong di depannya. Posisi seperti itu jelas, membuat Naruto oleng. Hingga, hampir! Hampir saja dia jatuh ke depan terbawa tenaga tinjunya sendiri. Untung saja, si Coppy Ninja satu itu sigap, ia tangkap badan Naruto –yang menurutnya- seksi itu. "Fufufu…Benar-benar seksi." pikir otak kotornya dengan tangan yang sudah mendarat di pinggang langsing Naruto.

Masker Kakashi sedikit berkerut ke atas, menandakan seringai maut terpampang di dalamnya. Kakashi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Naruto, "Kukuku…'Menyerang' seorang seme itu tak baik loh, Naru-chan…" kata Kakashi dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

Fuh— bahkan ia sengaja meniupkan sekelebet angin di telinga —yang menurutnya— menggiurkan itu. Seketika, wajah Naruto pucat komikal tak berwarna. Kemudia Naruto menggeser sedikit demi sedikit bola matanya ke kiri, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata birunya pun kini sampai pandang di mata kanan Kakashi.

Ting!

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya dengan maksud menggoda Naruto —yang menurutnya— imut itu.

Karena yang tampak hanya satu mata Kakashi, kedipan itu terlihat makin aneh dan begitu menyeramkan bagi Naruto.

"Haa…!" Naruto langsung mundur beberapa langkah menghindar dari orang aneh di depannya ini.

"Hiii~" Naruto bergidig ngeri mengingat kejadian barusan dengan begron ungu tua dan garis-garis hitam ala komikal di belakangnya.

**.**

**^_^v**

**.**

"Kenapa?" guru tampan itu memecah keheningan. Ia bertanya pada bocah yang tengah diam di sebelah kanannya tanpa menoleh, tetap sibuk dengan buku kecil di tangannya. Mereka kini duduk bersebelahan di pinggiran atap apartemen bobrok itu. Malam ini udara dingin, namun bagi ninja seperti mereka, dingin ini tak terasa apa-apa. Angin malam berhembus, menerpa kedua wajah tampan guru dan murid itu. Angin serasa memperdalam suasana hening di antara mereka.

Uzumaki satu ini menundukan wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Banyak sekali yang ada di kepalanya, sampai ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Walau Kakashi tak melihat wajah tan itu, ia tahu murid kesayangannya ini sedang terluka. Sakit selalu melanda di jantung Kakashi, tiap ia dapati raut luka itu dalam diri Naruto. Sungguh, ia tak mau itu terjadi. Rasanya tak nyaman sekali di dalam sini.

.

.

.

Seringai terpampang lagi di balik masker itu. "Mau bermalam di tempatku?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara yang lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Menatap lekat mata sayu milik Kakashi. Kemudian ia pampang senyum terbaik yang ia miliki pada guru 'tersayangnya' itu. Kakashi pun hanyut, ia balas senyum Naruto dengan seringai makin mesum dalam maskernya.

DUAK!

Satu pukulan telak, Naruto berikan pada pria mesum itu.

"Ittaiii…" Kakashi hanya bisa menangis komikal dengan benjolan berasap di kepalanya. Meratapi cobaan cinta yang sedang manggerayanginya, "Beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada pernah berakhir".

.

.

.

Angina berhembus lagi kala itu, menyibak poni Naruto yang sedikit menutupi matanya. Ia hanya diam menunduk dengan pandangan kosong. "Sasuke." gumam bocah tadi, lirih. Hampir tak terdengar, namun masih sampai ke telinga seorang mantan ANBU di sampingnya.

"Sasuke lagi ya..." kata Kakashi dalam hati. Sebenarnya, dari awal ia tahu apa yang membuat pria kecil ini terluka. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sasuke juga berharga, sama halnya dengan murid-muridnya yang lain. Kakashi juga sakit, namun ia tahu, murid kuningnya yang satu ini jauh lebih sakit darinya.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di atap itu. Menggeliat menyamankan posisinya. Mata biru Sapphire-nya menerawang langit penuh bintang. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut.

Kakashi hanya diam, ia masih berkutat dengan buku karya Sanin legendaries itu. Pandangannya memang menuju buku, namun sepertinya ia tak bereaksi lebih, selain hanya memandang kosong pada buku itu.

.

.

.

Dengkuran halus kini mengisi keheningan malam, menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinga pria yang masih duduk di tempatnya tadi. Kakashi menoleh, menatap lembut seseorang yang sudah lama bersemayam di hatinya itu.

Kakashi lihat, mata biru bening kesukaannya tengah tertutup srlaput tipis. Terlihat begitu damai juga menyejukkan hati. Rambut kuning keemasannya sedikit bersinar diterpa sinar bulan. Membuatnya makin mempesona. Kemudian pandangnya turun menuju tiga garis di masing-masing pipi tan yang sangat Kakashi suka. Sungguh, satu kata untuk bocah satu ini, indah. Agak lama, kegiatan Kakashi itu barlangsung. Mengagumi tiap jengkal yang dari dulu menjadi favoritnya itu. Dirasa cukup, ia palingkan lagi mukanya ke depan. Menghela nafas sekali, kemudian ia tutup buku kecil di tangannya, memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil di pinggang. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, merilekskan otot-otot kaku di badan. Kemudian ia berbaring.

Dengkuran lembut makin jelas terdengar di telinga Kakashi, yang hanya berjarak beberapa belas senti dari sumbernya. Kakashi ulur tangannya ke samping. Mengangkat kepala kuning itu perlahan, berusaha tak menganggu nyenyak bocah kesayangannya itu. Ia biarkan tangannya tetap di sana, memposisikannya sebagai bantal. Banyak bintang yang terlihat di jangkauan mata kanan Kakashi, menemaninya menjaga orang yang paling ia cinta di dunia ini.

.

.

.

A.N: Terimakasih sudah membaca fic neng yang gaje ini. Kukukuku…

Untuk Ayu-Chan, yang nggak bisa review di Malaikat Kecil di sarang Setan, karena nggak bisa login, itu anonymous udah Neng aktifin ko… kukuku… maap ya Ayu-chan, jangan marah lagi dong…*Baby eyes no jutsu*

Untuk minna-san juga senpei-senpei, mohon bantuannya ya.. kritik dan sarannya…. Neng akan setia menunggu disini…juga jangan lupa doain Neng biar cepet dapet kerja. Makasi.. Kukuku—

.

.

Dengan cinta,

Neng


End file.
